


In Which Zuko Became a Good Guy in The Crossroads of Destiny

by KosmicPoptarts



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, How Do I Tag, I wrote this in comic sans but you'll never see it, idk - Freeform, maybe not, sue me, this is what 7 year old me wanted to happen when this episode first aired, zuko's a good guy now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosmicPoptarts/pseuds/KosmicPoptarts
Summary: Just like the title says. I grew up with this show and 7 year old me was hoping Zuko would be a good guy at the end of this one. Oh well.Also this is kind of bad. I'm really bad a describing fight scenes where people aren't being torn apart by a rabid monster.
Kudos: 23





	In Which Zuko Became a Good Guy in The Crossroads of Destiny

All four elements clashed in a sea of battles as each bender threw out everything they had. Rocks flew and crumbled, eerie blue fire singed the air, water whipped at whatever it could reach, and air was sent off in multiple directions. It seemed that, with no help from Zuko, Aang and Katara had Azula pinned, but they knew better than to underestimate the princess. 

Suddenly, Dai Lee Agents poured into the cave, pulling Aang and Katara back, large rock hands grabbing at the two as they threw out even more air blasts and water whips. A sucker punch from Azula sent Aang flying against the wall of the cave, stunning him for a moment. More Dai Lee stormed the cave as Azula closed in on Katara, water and fire clashing in bursts. Soon, the number of Dai Lee became overwhelming, but Katara still bent more water than she ever had before, desperately holding her own.

Suddenly, a shout and a burst of fire knocked Azula back. Zuko hopped in between the two firing multiple shots at Azula and the Dai Lee. Aang quickly ran in to assist the two, sending waves of Dai Lee back with several air, water and earth blasts. Katara swiped the Dai Lee out of the cave with more water whips. More and more Dai Lee filed into the cave, outnumbering the three by the hundreds. Without warning, a powerful mix of earth and fire launched the three away from each other. Aang stood up, and looked around in shock. Hundreds, if not thousands of Dai Lee surrounded him, Katara and Zuko. 

The voice of Guru Pathik echoed in his mind.  
“The only way is to let her go.” It whispered. Aang sighed and looked away.  
“I’m sorry, guys.” He turned away and made a small den from the crystals, sitting down to meditate. 

Meanwhile, Katara had made several water whips, resembling a very angry octopus, and fireballs were launched between Azula and Zuko as she tried to destroy the small den. Zuko didn’t know what the kid was doing, but he needed to finish it fast. 

Suddenly, with a burst of light, Aang levitated out of the den, eyes and tattoos glowing. The Dai Lee Agents, Katara and Zuko looked up in awe. Katara was proud, he had mastered the Avatar State. Their awe was short-lived however, when a powerful bolt of lightning struck Aang down, and the Avatar fell to the ground. Zuko yelled in anger and shock as he launched more heavy fire blasts at his smirking sister. 

Katara felt tears of sadness and fury fall as she bent a giant wave to propel her forward quickly enough to catch Aang before he hit the ground. Zuko soon followed with a large blast of fire enabling him to jump the river that separated him from the two. Katara held Aang close as Zuko furiously let countless fire blasts send more and more Dai Lee back, hoping to draw Azula’s attention away from Katara, and to her traitorous brother. Uncle Iroh dropped in beside Zuko, firing more blasts at Azula and the Dai Lee.

“You’ve got to get out of here!” Iroh yelled. “I’ll hold them off as long as I can!” He slowly backed towards Katara, Zuko doing the same. Katara pulled water from the river in the shape of a whirlpool, pushing her and Aang upwards. She quickly created another one to propel Zuko up as well.

“Uncle!” Zuko called out, knowing his efforts were fruitless. He felt tears spill, Uncle was surely to be imprisoned for his traitorous ways. Uncle had helped them escape. He was a terrible nephew, he should have stayed and let himself be captured too. But Zuko had no time to worry about that now. He and Katara were making a mad dash for the flying bison that was waiting for them. When Sokka’s loud questioning came, he quickly shut up seeing Aang in Katara’s arms. 

Zuko climbed onto the saddle while Katara climbed onto Appa’s head, and Appa didn’t even wait to hear the call to fly, he immediately took off. If it had been any other time, Zuko expected he would be heavily questioned, or even denied the chance to go with them, but Aang was seriously hurt, and Sokka, Toph, the Earth King and his bear were more focused on him and Katara. 

Zuko debated for a moment whether he should go closer to the front, to see if Aang was ok, but that was answered for him when Sokka looked back at him and gestured with his head to come forward.   
The group watched hopefully as Katara pulled the water from the Spirit Oasis from its vial and bent it onto the wound on Aang’s back. A blueish glow emanated from the wound, but nothing happened. Katara let out a sob and pulled Aang closer. The group all quietly mourned for a second before Aang let out a groan and looked up at Katara, smiling slightly. Tears of joy and sadness leaked from everyone's eyes at the realisation that Aang was alive. 

Never once did Zuko ever imagine that he would be crying in relief that the Avatar was alive, but life was full of surprises. 

As they flew past the capital, the Earth King let out a sorrow-filled sigh.  
“The Earth Kingdom has fallen…”


End file.
